Rita's Sordid Past Life
by christytrekkie
Summary: Rita's having nightmares that could get her in trouble with her boyfriend
1. Rita's Sordid Past life

Disclaimer: I don't own ATS or Dexter; they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Jeff Lindsay and James Manos Jr.

Rita's Sordid Past Life

During her pregnancy Rita started having horrible nightmares, family's being hunted and massacred, Babies being stolen and eaten, horrible atrocities being committed by a lone couple terrorizing many cities and countries. Monsters one of their victims had called them and she agreed whole-heartedly, for what kind of human beings could do such things as she had witnessed in her nightmare.

She saw them walking in the dead of night as if they were walking straight towards her, Coming closer and closer until she could see their faces. The gentlemen was very well dressed and quite handsome you could even say that he had the face of an Angel.

When Rita looked upon the face of the woman, her mouth went dry and her heart nearly jumped from her chest. NO! She screamed to herself, her eyes must be playing tricks on her this can't be.

The women stopped walking and seemed to look straight at Rita through her dream. Rita came face to face with herself.

Rita woke up screaming waking Dexter with a start.

"What's wrong Rita?" Dex asked as he rubbed at his eyes and looked at her.

She glanced down at him and grimaced, how could she possibly tell him that she was having dreams of brutally murdering family's and eating babies and doing all kinds of evil things with the man with the angelic face. Dexter would surely dump her.

"It's nothing Dex, Just a nightmare go back to sleep," She laid back down to do just that trying hard to forget the vividness of her dreams.

Little did she know that if Dexter knew about her dreams and that they were the result of something that she had actually did, he might do more than just dump her.


	2. Pregnancy Dilemma

Pregnancy dilemma

Rita watched as she stalked the little boy inside of the arcade. She watched her pregnant mirror counterpart as she smiled wickedly at the boy as he started to cry over losing sight of his mother. She glided over to the boy like a lioness about to prance on her unknowing prey.

She watched as the man with the angelic face came to stop her from hurting the little boy hurtling her several feet away and into the wall hard enough that it should have made her lose the baby. She watched herself as she with a growl of pure fury and the face of a demon lit into the man that had stopped her from feeding. She watched the whole horror filled scene in disbelief and fear.

"Got to wake up it's not real, IT'S NOT REAL, WAKE UP RITA!" She yelled at herself as the woman with her face turned and grinned at her.

"You keep telling yourself darling," The demon faced women said to her sarcastically, came upon her, and grabbed her by the throat. "I want my life back!"

Rita woke with a start sweating bullets and worried about her sanity. She looked up and noticed that Dexter had awakened and was looking at her concerned.

"Rita, you've been having nightmares for the past couple of weeks now and it doesn't seem to be slowing down. It's actually getting worse. What's wrong? Dexter was at a loss as to what to do in this situation. He would usually cut right into the source of the problem, but he did not think his method of dealing with thing would apply in this situation nor would it go over very well.

Rita just looked at him paler than he had ever seen her. She would have swallowed in her nervousness but her mouth was way to dry and it seemed that all of her body's fluid was now on the outside of her and the sheets. She had no idea what to tell him, she didn't think telling him that she had been dreaming of stalking and eating children while she was pregnant with his child would sooth his worries.

"I'm sorry Dex I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sure it's just the hormones of pregnancy. It will pass," At least she hoped it did, she would surely lose what was left of her mind if she continued having these nightmares.

Dexter looked at her seemingly ready to except her explanation when his features turned questioning. "Who's Angel?" he asked hoping that she wasn't having dreams of Angel Batista his fellow officer. Rita's already pale skin went dead white and she looked as if she would throw up all over him.


	3. Surprise Guest

"Who's Angel?" Dexter asked hoping that she wasn't having dreams of Angel Batista his fellow officer. Rita's already pale skin went dead white and she looked as if she would throw up all over him.

Rita jumped up from the bed, not quite ready to answer that question. She couldn't believe that she had actually called out the name of that monster in her nightmare. Why the hell would she do that? She growled out like an animal as she stalked towards the bathroom and slammed the door, making Dexter raise an eyebrow in confusion at her aggressive attitude.

"What the hell was that about?" Dexter said as he wondered when Rita had mastered the ability to growl like an actual animal. He sat there for a moment not knowing how to proceed; this was definitely out of his area of expertise. He sighed and got up from his resting place and headed to the bathroom door.

He started to knock… "Go away Dexter, I want to be alone right know!" Dexter stood there with his mouth agape, his hand inches from its destination. The past month had revealed some strange things about Rita that Dexter had never thought possible.

He didn't even think she realized all the changes going on in her, and those that she had she'd chalked up to her pregnancy. He wasn't a doctor or anything of the sort, but he doubted that any of the things he saw had anything to do with pregnancy.

First of Rita had started to eat her steaks a little medium well. Granted she had liked them medium well, but now all she would do now was barely brown them on each side before she tore into them like a ravenous animal. That he could chalk up to pregnancy, he'd heard the horror stories of changes in the eating habits of some women and the things that they would crave would make someone's stomach turn.

However, When her other senses seem to peek beyond that of a normal person he began to worry. Her hearing was beyond scary, she would here things that only a predatory animal would here. He knew for a fact that Rita's eyesight wasn't the best but lately he noticed that she had showed signs that that had even improved beyond reason. He shook his head at his last thought on her reflexes and her speed, which had been the last draw.

They'd taken the kids to the park one day for a family outing. Cody was playing wildly on the highest part of the monkey bars when he lost his balance. He started to fall and Dexter noticed immediately that he was in a position that would break his leg, if he had hit the ground. Dexter knew for a fact that both he and Rita were too far away from Cody to keep him from falling or so he thought. He watched in amazement as Rita made it to her son in record time and caught him in her waiting arms. She held him as close as she could in spite of her more than out there belly bump.

"Be more careful sweetie, you could have really hurt yourself," Rita said to her son as her squirmed his way out of her motherly grip and smiled at her.

"Sorry mom, I'll be more careful," he said as he ran off to continue playing.

Rita looked around half scared wondering if anyone had seen that. Her heart jumped up in her chest as she noticed both Dexter and her daughter Astor looking at her in slack jawed amazement.

Dexter came out of his musings as Rita stormed out of the bathroom and passed him in a huff, fully intent on trying to avoid him as long as she could. Dexter was willing to let that happen, he wasn't very good at family confrontations and he was sure when Rita was ready to talk about what was going on she would let him know.

Until then he would quietly keep an eye on her, he might even have to cut down a bit on his extracurricular activities.

Rita was going about making breakfast for everyone when someone knocked at the door. Dexter went to answer it as Rita glared at him for his overprotective staring. Dexter looked through the peep hole and saw someone he didn't recognize. He shrugged and opened the door.

"May I help you?" He asked the young man that stood there. He silently took in the features of the young man that stood before him. His stance was that of a person always prepared for an attack. His uncut hair partially covering his young brooding features but could not hide those haunted blue eyes that reminded Dexter off his own, that of a predator.

"Yes, I was looking for Rita Bennett," The young man tried to look pass Dexter into the house to see if he could spot who he was looking for.

Dexter smiled menacingly at the boy and raised his arm on the door. He didn't know who this young man was but he was being rude, he couldn't have that. "Who may I ask is looking for her?"

Aggressive blue eyes locked onto Dexter's, clearly aware of the protective stance he took. "Tell her that her son is here to see her."


End file.
